Pajama Party
by Lilith0376
Summary: Meg is hosting a party for six of her friends, but when a game of truth or dare goes awry things don't go well for them.


Pajama Party

"Do I have everything? Let's see. . . games, inflatable beds, party snacks, drinks, music, and towels; check! I'm ready." Meg's says as looks her list for the girls only party she's hosting. "Now for the guests. . . Nancy, Nicole, Angelina, Diane, Josephine and Momo." Just then the doorbell rings Meg runs to the door and to her surprise the person at the door is not who the though.

"Frederich? What you doing here?" Meg asks him slack jaw. "Eric invited me over; he want to teach me the fine game of baseball. Are JD and Bunji home too?" "No. They are helping Prof. Sharp." Meg says not realizing she has never mention Sharp to Frederich until now. "Prof. Sharp? You know him?" He asks her. "Er. . . Yes, my dad works for him testing stuff." Meg replies.

Frederich smiles at her content with the answer. "Are you making a shopping list?" He asks pointing to the paper in her hand. Meg looks at her hand realizing she was so eager to see her friends she still held the list. "No. The girls are coming over for a party and. . ." "Am I invited?" Meg begins to laugh then. "Sorry, girls only. Come on in Eric should be back home in a few minutes."

"I'm afraid you'll have to share a room with Eric; JD, Bunji and the other guest rooms are undergoing renovation." The two go to Eric's messy room Meg begins to move some of her brother's things around and brings an inflatable bed, some sheets and a pillow. "Thank you." Frederich says sitting on Eric's bed while Meg finishes his bed.

A little latter the doorbell rings again this time it's Nancy with Eric walking in behind her carrying her luggage. "We're here!" Eric calls out. Meg and Frederich come downstairs to meet them. "Meg!" Nancy cries out as she runs towards her cousin giving her a hug. "I'm so happy you could make it." Meg says delighted to see 13 year-old Nancy again.

"I see you showed up." Eric greats Frederich shaking his hand hardily. "I'm ready to learn your baseball and I will beat you." He greats back. The girls roll their eyes at them. "Nancy I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Frederich." Meg says. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Nancy says as she too shakes his hand. "Hallo. Nice to meet you too." He replies.

"You two are sharing a room." Meg informs her brother. "He's not sleeping in my bed." Says Eric with a smile. "Funny. Besides why would I want to sleep in a bed full of fleas?" Frederich says teasingly. The two boys begin to laugh at each other and their silly communication. Nancy and Meg shake their heads at them.

"Come with me, Nancy, I need your help with a few things." Meg tells her cousin. The two girls leave the boys alone. "Come on I want to see what you and Meg did to my room." Eric tells Frederich and the two go upstairs to see the damage done. Little by little the other guests arrive to the Bennett house all the while their luggage is sent to Meg's room where the party will take place. The boys are not too happy about being left out of the girls' party and try as the might they were not allow in.

Helen and Jack arrived home just a little past 6p.m. to find their house run by girls and the two lone boys watching TV in the living room. "Hello boys." Jack says to them. "Hi dad." Eric returns. "Hallo Mr. Bennett." Says Frederich. "What's going on?" He asks them. "Nothing much. Dad did you allowed Meg to have a party by any chance?" Eric inquires. "I didn't." Jack tells him.

"I did." Helen says. The three men look at her stunned. "What? She asked me if she could and I said yes; besides it will only be for six girls and all of them will be Meg's bedroom not out here." "By the way were are JD and Bunji? I didn't see them come in with you." Frederich asks. "Are they still with Prof. Sharp?" Eric, Jack and Helen are stunned to hear him speak of Sharp. "Meg told me you work for him, Mr. Bennett." He quickly says as he notices their faces.

Before any of them could say another word music begins to blast from upstairs letting them know the party has started. "Do they have to be this loud?" Eric asks as he covers his ears with his hands. "Don't worry they'll quiet down in a little bit." Says Helen. "Pajama parties are mostly a way for girls to bond, try on make up, gossip and most important talk about boys."

Helen's words come true the girls quiet down after a while by 10p.m. its lights out for all of them, but the girls don't go to bed right away instead they begin to play another game truth or dare. "I love this game." Nancy says as she is eager to play and learn a little more about her cousin and her friends.

The girls are all having fun with the silly questions and dares when it comes time for Meg to ask she chooses Nicole. "Truth or dare?" Meg asks her. Nicole thinks and answers. . . "Dare!" Meg smiles as she has something special in mind for her, but before she can tell what it is Momo notices her pajama bottoms. "I have never seemed bottoms like those." She says. Meg smiles at her. "This aren't regular bottoms, in fact this are Frederich boxer shorts." The girls' jaws drop very low. "What?!" Josephine says. "Last time he visited he left them and since he never called to ask if he had left them here I decided to use them." Meg tells them with a wide smile on her lips.

One by one the party guests begin to giggle then laugh at Meg's explanation of her new sleeping attire. "Now to continue with the game as I recall it was my turn to ask Nicole a dare. For your dare Nicky I want you to go to Eric's room and bring a pair of his boxers, but he and Frederich must not catch you in the act." Nicole smiles, gets up, goes to the door and just before opening it she turns her head and sticks her tongue out to Meg then leaves.

The girls not wanting to miss anything crowd at the door living a small opening for them to see if Nicole makes it or not. Nicole opens the door to Eric's room slowly and enters as stealthy as possible, but as soon as she enters she hits her right foot on a chair, the noise stirs Frederich but he doesn't wake. Pain and all Nic makes her way to Eric's drawers trying to find his boxers just when she thinks she has one Frederich wakes up, but not fully.

"Who is it?" He asks her sleepily. She freezes for a moment then answers. . . "You're dreaming, go back to sleep." He yawns and goes back to sleep Nicole doesn't even notices what she takes from the drawer she runs with whatever she is on her hand, but before she enters Meg's room she sees she took his jockstrap instead of undergarments.

"Did you get them?" Diane asks her big sister excitement in her voice. Nicole does not answer. "Well? Did you?" Josephine asks again. "I. . . I. . . I got this instead." She says holding the jockstrap for the others to see. Meg looks horrified while the others start giggling at her mistake. "You have to take it back!" Meg says. "What? No! Can't you keep it? Please?" Nicole pleads. "Are you out of your mind? If Eric finds this thing in my room, he'll kill me!"

No sooner has Meg said those words than she pushes Nicole out the door. "Go. Get rid of it!" Nicole walks over to Eric's room opening the door slowly but does not have the courage to enter, she throws the jockstrap inside but the throw is hard enough for it to land on a nearby table knocking a baseball; the noise it makes wakes up the boys Nicole quickly closes the door and runs to the other room. "What did you do?!" Momo asks horrified. "Turn the light off! Quick!" Josephine tells Angelina who quickly does as told; the girls all run to their assigned beds in hopes the boys don't come knocking at their door.

Meantime in the boys' room. . . "Wha. . . What was that?" Eric says as he looks about the room. "I don't know." Comes the reply from his roommate. The lights are turn on the boys survey the room and notice the ball on the floor and Eric's jockstrap out of place. "What is that doing here?" Eric says as he picks it up. Frederich starts to think and remembers his 'dream'. "I think I know who did this." He says. "Come with me."

The two walk over to the girls room they open the door not bothering to knock; Frederich turns on the lights the girls are cover from head to toe but, the boys can tell they aren't asleep. Eric notices Nicole's red hair from under the blanket and hopes in the inflatable bed with her while Frederich does the same in Meg's.

"Nicole I know you aren't asleep. Come on out of the covers." He says. "Why did you want my jockstrap?" Nicole is red in the face but is so embarrass she cannot uncover her face. Eric pulls the covers from her head. "You look like a tomato." He says then begins to laugh. "Meg is wearing Frederich's underpants!" Is her response. "Nicole!" Meg yells back. Frederich pulls the covers completely away from her to see for himself. "I've been looking for them all over my room back home." He says. "They're mine now." Meg tells him and pulls the covers back up to her chin.

"Get out of my bed Nancy and I are sharing it, if you don't move she'll fall out." "I don't care; in fact I'm sleeping here with you." Frederich says as he makes himself comfortable next to Meg. "I'm sleeping with you too." Eric tells Nicole. The other girls begin to laugh at the misfortune their friends are under.

Jack and Helen walk in then. "What is going on here?" Jack yells at them. "Boys what are you doing in here?" He asks next. "Nicole wanted my jockstrap." Eric says as he waives it high in the air for his parents to see, Nicole once more covers her head. "Meg is wearing my underpants." Saying that Frederich grabbing the boxer's corner lifting it along with Meg who squeals her outraged at his daring.

"That's enough boys, back to your room." Jack tells them. The two get up and leave the room laughing hardily at the predicaments they left the girls in. "Go back to bed, Jack, I will take care of them." "As you wish." Jack leaves Helen with them. "Now, whose idea was it to play truth or dare and get caught in the process?" All the girls look squarely at Meg who is turning bright red. "When I was a girl I used to play this game with my friends, we too enter boys' room to get an article of clothing and we never got caught." Helen moves towards the door to leave then. . . "Before I go just hope the boys don't tell JD and Bunji or their friends. Goodnight." Saying that Helen leaves the room closing the door behind her and the girls worry about what will happen once morning and Meg's brothers arrive.

The End


End file.
